Who Wants To Live Forever EB
by power ballad contest
Summary: It's Edward Cullen's first night back in town for the summer, and Bella can't wait for the party at the Cullen cabin on the lake.  But when things start going bump in the night she has to ask herself, who really does want to live forever?


The 80's Power Ballad Contest: Twilight Edition

Name of song and artist chosen: Queen – Who Wants to Live Forever?

Title: Who Wants to Live Forever?

Word Count: 7,468

Rating: M

Pairing: E/B

Summary: It's Edward Cullen's first night back in town for the summer, and Bella can't wait for the party at the Cullen cabin on the lake. But when things start going bump in the night she has to ask herself, who really does want to live forever?

Disclaimer: Who Wants to Live Forever belongs to Queen, Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer - I am just playing with them, with a little homage to some other vamps and vampire hunters out there.

\/ \/

"The Cold Ones, Jessica? Really?" Bella glanced at the movie poster, with its gothic lettering fading into a set of giant fangs, drops of frozen crimson blood hanging off them, then back to her friend. "That's what you want to see tonight?"

Jessica nodded. "It'll be fun." She turned to the ticket booth. "One please, for the 8:00."

Bella shrugged, reached in her pocket for her money and echoed Jessica's request. Just as the cash left her hands to be transformed into an admissions ticket, she caught sight of who stood on the other side of the lobby doors. "Jessica, please tell me you didn't," she demanded.

Jessica looked sheepish. "Mike finally asked me out, Bella, but he promised Eric he'd find him a date too. Eric's been totally weird since graduation, and Mike wanted to get him to come out tonight. You know long he's wanted to go out with you."

"And you decide to tell me this now?" Bella replied. "Jess, Eric doesn't want to date me. He's just wants to get with anything that has boobs."

"Oh, come on," Jessica said. "It's one movie, how bad can it be?"

"Pretty bad," Bella muttered, remembering Eric's attempts to get handsy under the table whenever Mr. Banner showed a movie in chem class. She hadn't seen him in the last few weeks, but she doubted he'd gotten any better. "Whatever, you owe me. Big time. Let's get this over with."

"Ladies, looking good this evening," Eric intoned, his eyes given Bella a scan that would have made airport security proud. She shuddered and sidestepped the arm he attempted to land on her shoulders, losing her balance and almost toppling into the line for popcorn.

"Hey, what to you think you're - Bella?" The high pitched squeal of her name totally belied the vibe of the pale Goth chick who was now clutching her arms. "It is you! I was going to call you later."

"Alice? Is that you?" Bella asked. Alice Cullen and her family owned one of the larger cabins on the lake where her father had a little fishing cabin, and they'd spent nearly every summer together there until last year, when the whole Cullen family had gone to Europe instead. Alice's hair hadn't been that dark last time Bella had seen her, but her smile was the same.

A sudden though made Bella swallow hard. She'd thought the Cullens weren't coming up until next week. If Alice was here, then that meant -

"We're all back again. Me, Em, who brought his girlfriend, even Edward ditched his college friends to come up and hang with us, well except for Jasper." Alice leaned in. "Jasper's so yummy, Bella, you just won't believe! And Mom and Dad are coming next week, but they gave us the keys to the cabin."

"And you know what that means," a booming voice announced. "Party at the lake house!" Bella felt herself being lifted off the ground and twirled around by a set of massive arms. "Damn, Bella, you've gotten all grown up on us, hasn't she, Eddie?"

The ground didn't seem quite steady as Emmett, Alice's middle brother, who was loud and wild and a complete teddy bear, set her back on her feet. Probably because he'd set her down right in front of him.

"Edward." She hadn't meant for it to come out like that, all breathless and wowed. But Edward did that to her. He was Alice's oldest brother, and she'd had a crush on him for as long as she could remember. But she knew he saw her as Alice's buddy, like another little sis to look after, especially after she'd spent the summer before last in a bikini designed to show off her barely there curves, and the closest he'd come to acknowledging it was when he'd let her borrow his t-shirt to wear when she got cold.

And here he was, even more gorgeous than she remembered. She took a deep breath and steadied herself. She wasn't that silly little girl anymore. She'd just finished high school, she was an adult, about to start college. Edward Cullen wouldn't make her crazy this year.

"Hello, Bella." Her knees felt a little weak at his voice. Okay, maybe just a little.

"Hi, Edward."

"Bella, the movie's going to start," Jess appeared at her elbow, and Eric popped up on her other side, trying that octopus arm move again. Bella took a half step to the right, bumping into Jessica, as Edward watched with obvious amusement.

"What are you seeing?" he asked.

"The Cold Ones," Eric replied, standing a little taller and closing the gap between him and Bella.

"Sweet, that's what we're seeing," Emmett chimed in. "This one's been dying to see it, can't wait to see that pretty boy actor, what's his name, get all fanged up."

"Whatever," the tall blonde next to him replied. "You're the one who won't shut up about it. I'm Rosalie, by the way. Since this one won't do the honors, I will."

"Sorry, babe," he replied, leaning down to kiss her on the cheek. "She's my girlfriend."

"And this is Jasper," Edward said, pointing to the last member of their party, who'd been staring at Alice whenever he could without being obvious, Bella noticed. Guess the yummy feeling was mutual for the two of them, "He's a friend of mine from college." Edward reached for Bella's hand, pulling her out in front of Eric and in step next to him. "Why don't we all sit together? It'll be fun."

"We have so much to catch up on," Alice insisted. "You have to come up to the cabin with us. Tonight."

"You have one of the lake cabins?" Jessica asked, magically appearing at Alice's elbow. "That's awesome. Is it nice? Bella's dad won't ever let us use his. He says it's just for fishing and hunting."

"You should all come up," Emmett said. "There's plenty of room, if we all share beds." He gave Rose a leer and she gave him a playful push before racing ahead of him into the theater.

"Really? That'd be so cool. Right, Mike? Eric?"

Eric hung back, sulking, but Mike agreed as they all proceeded into the movie theater. Their expanded party filled up almost an entire row, and Bella found herself with Alice on one side and Eric on the other, as he slipped past Edward and claimed the seat next to her. The lights had barely dimmed and the previews rolled when Eric began to break out his less than subtle arsenal of tried and true date tricks. She abandoned the popcorn to him after the third cold and clammy hand grab amid buttery kernels and tried to focus on the movie.

The Cold Ones had been hyped as the horror film of the year, a chilling tale of an isolated community besieged by vampires. By the third killing, complete with 3-D blood arcing from the screen, she'd almost had enough. Standing, she edged her way down the row. Edward was on the end, and he caught her wrist as she moved into the aisle. "You okay?"

If her heart hadn't already been pounding from the movie, it probably would have started. "Yeah, just need to visit the ladies," she said. "I'm fine."

He nodded and she pulled her hand away from his with regret. Could it be that Edward was finally noticing her?

The hallway outside was nearly as dimly lit as the theater itself. She pushed open the door to the ladies room, where the stark light of the fluorescent lights cast the ugly tile in sharp relief, blinking against the unexpected brightness.

The stalls were all half open, except for one at the far end. She walked to the sink, taking in her reflection. Too pale, she thought. She was worse than Alice, no makeup needed. Leaning forward, she pinched at her cheek for a faint bloom of color, then sighed and turned on the tap. The shriek of the old pipe almost sounded like a moan, and she stilled the water, sure she'd heard something.

"Everything okay?" she asked, aiming the question in the direction of the one closed stall. Maybe the woman in there was sick.

There was silence, then one overhead florescent popped and went out, leaving the bathroom dimmer.

"You've got to be kidding me," Bella said. "This place is such a dump." She reached for the faucet again, and leaned forward, splashing some of the cold water on her face. The small squeak of a door caught her attention, and a shiver ran up her spine as she raised her head. The door to the closed stall now stood partially ajar.

She stared at it for a beat, then ducked her head, tossing one more handful of water on her face before turning off the tap. She was being paranoid. Freaked out by the movie, jumping at every shadow. Ridiculous. She grabbed a couple of paper towels and dried her face and hands, then tossed then in the garbage. The door to the bathroom swung outward more easily than expected, and she stumbled into the hall, almost careening into a man studying one of the posters that lined the hallway.

"I'm so sorry," Bella said, as his hand shot out and steadied her. She looked up, then up again. He was tall, probably in his thirties, dressed in a flannel shirt and jeans like most guys in Forks, though she didn't recognize him. His eyes caught hers and she found herself almost mesmerized by the dark flecks in the pool of pale blue. They were like nothing she'd ever seen before, and she found herself unable to look away.

"Bella?" She could hear someone calling her, but it seemed so far away.

"Bella? That's a beautiful name, for a beautiful girl," the man murmured, dropping his arm from hers. "It's not your time yet though. Your friend is looking for you, you should go now." He moved away, and Bella felt dizzy for a moment as she watched him walk down the hall.

"Who was that?" Edward asked as he reached her side. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know," Bella replied. "Just some guy."

"Oh. Do you want to go back in?"

She made a face. "Gah, no. Want to just bite me one and end it? I don't think I can take anymore of Eric's wandering hands. Jess set me up tonight."

Edward chuckled. "Yeah, I got that impression. He left a couple of minutes after you did, so I wanted to check on you. And lucky for you, I managed to convince Alice and the others to move down, so you're on the end now, with me." He leaned in just a little. "And though you're very bitable, Bella, I'll resist, for now."

A grin took over her face as she followed Edward back into the theater, the pale eyed stranger forgotten.

\/ \/

Alice fumbled with the keys as Emmett aimed the flashlight at the lock on the front door. "I think I see why Mom sent us first this year," she coughed, waving her hands in front of her face. "This place is so dusty."

"Emmett and I will go get the generator going," Edward said. "I think if we get all the dust covers off, it'll be better."

"Hey, look. There's a light over at the Parson cabin. You think old man Parson's still as cranky as ever?" Emmett asked. "He always hated when we'd take the boat near his dock."

Bella shook her head. "No, he passed away last year. Dad said his kids sold it a few months ago - they live to far away to use it."

"I wonder who bought it?" Alice asked. "Maybe we can meet them tomorrow."

"Maybe," Edward said. "But let's get this place set up tonight." He turned as the headlights of another car shone across the porch. Mike killed the engine and stepped out. "Nice place, Cullens."

"Thanks," Alice said. "Want to help carry some stuff in from the jeep?" The moon was bright enough that the flashlight wasn't necessary once Alice stepped off the shadow of the porch, and she began handing out suitcases and boxes to each person. Down to the last two boxes, she turned to Eric, who'd been staring through the trees at the other cabin. "Eric? You waiting for an engraved invite or what? Can you take this in the house, please?"

Bella shook her head as Eric grumbled and grabbed the box. What was his deal? If he hadn't wanted to come, Mike and Jess could have dropped him off. He didn't have to ruin this for everyone. Maybe she should try to talk to him. She hefted her own suitcases and carried them up the stairs to the second floor of the cabin where the bedrooms were.

"You can stay in my room, Bella," Alice said, brushing past her with an armful of sheets. "Mom had these in the linen closet, they smell like cedar."

"Mmm, I always loved the way the sheets at your house smelled. My Mom couldn't figure out why the Snuggle Bear just wasn't cutting it for me any more." Bella laughed, burying her nose in the pillowcase she'd taken from Alice. "Want help making the bed?"

"Yeah, let's get it done. The guys are going to start drinking soon, and I want a comfy place to crash later without having to tangle with a top sheet." Alice pulled the bedding off and began to strip the bed, tossing the old linens in the corner.

"So what's up with you and my brother?" Alice asked.

Bella busied herself with unfolding the new linens. "What are you talking about, Alice?"

"Oh, c'mon, Bella, don't play coy. I know you've been emailing each other for like a year now."

She hadn't known that Alice knew that. She hadn't known anyone knew that. "Did Edward say something? I wasn't trying to bother him. He emailed me once, and then it just got to be a thing."

"He didn't say anything," Alice said. "Only children don't know this, but any little sister who hasn't cracked her brothers' passwords isn't fulfilling her duties as an annoying one."

Bella looked up. "You read his emails?"

"Of course not. Well, maybe one." She rolled her eyes. "Kind of a snoozefest. All about some hike you'd been on. I thought after the way you two've been mooning around for years that you'd at least be up to soft-core Harlequin style fantasies or something."

Her cheeks were heating as Bella smoothed the corners. "Don't be ridiculous, Alice. Edward doesn't think about me that way. After all these years, I'm like another kid sister to him."

Alice snorted. "Right. And if I ever catch Edward looking at me the way he looks at you, someone needs to call Social Services."

"What about you and Jasper?" Bella asked. Alice was easily distracted sometimes.

"Isn't he just too much?" Alice replied. "He told Edward he doesn't like the sorority girl type-"

"So that's where the new look comes from?" Bella asked.

"I know, I know. Kind of not me. But I thought maybe it would get his attention."

"I think it has," Bella replied. "He was staring at you like you were a Tootsie Roll pop he couldn't wait to get to the center of."

Alice squealed. "You think so? Maybe something will finally happen – I begged Edward to invite him up."

"Are you two done gabbing?" Emmett asked, popping his head in the door. "We're finishing up downstairs. C'mon down."

\/ \/

With the generator cranked, the dust covers off, and a fire started in the main room to ward off the midnight chill, along with a case of beer that Emmett had carried in from the cooler in the back of the Jeep, the cabin felt snug and homey as the mantel clock chimed midnight.

"This is pretty cool, man," Mike said, taking one of the cans Emmett passed him.

Jessica held up her phone, walking to the door and twisting it above her head. "We are seriously in the middle of nowhere though," she said. "I can't get any signals on my phone."

"Yeah, there aren't any towers close out here, and the mountains block the signals." Edward replied. He slid onto the couch next to Bella, cracking open his beer. "I'm beat. Between the drive, being scared out of my mind by the vampires-" he paused and gave Bella a wink"- and getting all this crap lugged in, I'm ready to call it a night."

"You were scared of that?" Eric piped up, then not so subtly coughed into his hand. "Pussy."

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Seriously, dude? You're telling me if one of those things in that movie was coming after you, you wouldn't be pissing your pants?"

Eric stared at him impassively. "No, I wouldn't. Besides nobody thinks vampires really exist."

Edward shrugged. "Probably not. But if they did, and they looked like that? I'd run."

"I'd want a lady vamp to come after me," Emmett chimed in. He turned to Rose. "You'd bite me, wouldn't you, babe?"

Rose laughed. "You want me to give you the eternal kiss? Make you mine forever?"

"I don't know. What's that expression? Die young, stay pretty? Or is it the other way around? Either way, being eighteen forever beats being eighty," Emmett replied.

Bella laughed. "Have you been eighty, Em? How do you know it's that bad?"

"C'mon, Bella. You get gray and wrinkly and you can't get it up anymore. What's the fun in that?"

"I don't know," Bella replied. "I see what you're saying, but you don't get to live your life. You'd be stuck, right on the edge of the next big thing you'd get to do, because you never look old enough to move on. No kids, no real family."

"And there's the whole bloodthirsty thing and sunlight allergy," Edward chimed in, grinning at her.

"Exactly," Bella said. "So if anyone here's a vampire, keep your fangs away from me."

She got up and grabbed the empty cans off the table. "Anyone want anything from the kitchen?"

"Bring the bottle of vodka from the freezer," Emmett called. "And a couple of shot glasses."

Bella nodded, nudging Edward's legs off the coffee table so she could get through to the kitchen. He smiled up at her as he let her pass, and she felt a warm tingle in her stomach again. He did seem to be noticing her more. And in a different way. She did a little happy dance as she opened the freezer and chuckled. Six bottles of vodka? Emmett had clearly planned ahead.

"Need any help?"

Bella started, grabbing the cold bottle and holding it in front of her like a shield. "Eric, hey. No, we're all good here."

He stalked forward, and she found herself stepping back. Eric has always been a little intense, but this was different. He seemed almost . . . angry. Why had Jess gotten her into this mess? She'd have never gone out with Yorkie if she'd known, that was why.

"Really? Bet you'd say yes if it was that Cullen fucker asking." He was closer now and she tried to step to the side, not wanting to be pinned between him and the cabinets.

"Eric, c'mon. Don't be like that. Edward's just an old friend of the family."

"Yeah. One that wants to get in your pants." He shifted as well, and she moved again before she realized her mistake. He'd boxed her into the corner of the counter. "And you'd let him too, wouldn't you? Won't give me the time of day, but he's here two minutes and you're sniffing after him like a bitch in heat."

He leaned in, his mouth hovering over her ear. "I can smell it, Bella." He drew her name out. "Ah yes. You're all wet and sticky, wanting that Cullen dick up in you. But you're going to be mine before the night is through." He pulled back and caught her chin, his dark eyes boring into hers. "You'll be wishing I'd let you live forever before I'm through with you."

"How about you back up a little there, Eric," Edward said from the doorway, stepping further into the kitchen. "Bella, are you okay?"

She could have almost sworn Eric's eyes flashed red with anger before he dropped his hand and turned abruptly, his shoulder shoving against Edward as he stalked for the door. "I'm going for a walk. But I'll be back. After all, I was invited."

The door slammed behind him and Bella slumped, shaking slightly. Edward caught her and wrapped her in his arms, holding her up. "Bella, are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

Bella shook her head. "No. Not physically. He said . . . I've never heard Eric talk like that. He's annoying, but not . . ."

"What did he say? Did he threaten you?"

Bella felt her cheeks grow warm. "Sort of. He said that I was going to be his before the night is through."

"That bastard. What the hell?" Edward muttered. "Was that it?"

"Some stuff about you. I think he's jealous."

"Why, Bella?"

"It's stupid. He seems to think that I'm into you."

Edward's hands that had been making soothing circles on her back stilled. "Oh."

They stood in silence for a moment before he bent his head. She could feel his lips against her hair as he whispered softly, "Maybe it's because he could tell that I'm into you."

All thoughts of Eric Yorkie and his weirdness slid from her mind. "What?" she asked.

He loosened his hold, stepping back. "Bella, I'm sorry. That wasn't the way . . . you're upset and I shouldn't have-"

"No wait." She caught his hand. "You should have. Eric wasn't wrong about that. About me. And how I feel about you."

Edward smiled. "Really?"

She couldn't hold back the grin she knew was enormous. "Yep. Really." Before she made more of a fool of herself and did something crazy like tackle him to the floor, she turned and grabbed the vodka bottle. "Maybe we should celebrate."

Edward snatched the bottle away and grabbed two of the shot glasses that were lined up on the edge of the counter. "Maybe we should. In private."

Her stomach gave a flutter. "Alright."

"Wait here." He darted into the den with his load where the other couples were, and reappeared, empty handed, to a chorus of oohs.

"What did you tell them?" Bella asked, sure her face has gotten even redder.

"Nothing," Edward insisted. "Okay, maybe I told them I was going to take you upstairs to look at the stars."

"Take you to the stars is more like it," Rose catcalled from the living room.

Bella rolled her eyes. "I finally get to see the boys' secret hideaway?"

"Sure do." Taking her hand, he led her up the steps to the second floor, and then to the ladder that opened to the loft above under the sloping eaves of the roof. With large windows at each end, the room was lit with the moonlight. He pulled her along towards the windows that faced towards the lake. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"It is," she replied. "Alice and I were always so jealous of you guys up here. We used to call it the treehouse."

He laughed as he slid his arms around her and pulled her in front of him. "It does feel that way sometimes. It's like you can sit up here and lose yourself in your own world." He reached and tucked a strand of her ponytail that had slipped loose behind her ear. "I missed you last summer, Bella. I think that's when I realized that you meant something more to me than just a friend."

She reached out and touched his chest, surprised at how hard she could feel his heart beating beneath her fingertips. He covered her hand, looking away self-consciously. "You do that to me."

Bella reached for his other hand and laid it gently over her heart. "Me too."

She closed her eyes as she felt his lips softly brush against her, feather light, before he kissed her again. His heart pounded under her fingertips in rhythm to her own as their lips met again. She stepped closer, sliding her hand from his heart to tangle in his hair and pull him down to her.

Within minutes she was backed up against the window, her head thrown back as Edward's lips dragged down her throat. She sucked in a ragged breath as his hand slipped up, cupping the weight of her breast for a brief moment before pulling away. He buried his head in the crook of her neck for a minute before he leaned back.

"Match," he said, pointing at her. "Gasoline." He gestured back at himself.

"At least we're hot," she joked, glad when he smiled.

"I didn't mean to attack you like that. It's just-"

"I felt it to," she said. "It's just right." She leaned forward, placing a kiss at the corner of his mouth. "You make me want to burn, Edward."

"Oh fuck," he whispered, turning into her mouth again. "You can't say things like that, Bella, unless you want to end up naked against the window." He pressed her back against the glass. "And we'll get there, but I want to take our time. I've been thinking about this too long not to enjoy everything about you."

She'd have been happy to stay there all night, lost in his mouth and exploring hands, enjoying the feel of the warm skin of his back and the stubble on his cheek rubbing against her neck. But the shouts from down below pulled them out of their bubble and Edward broke away, turning her to stare down at the lake.

"Emmett made them play a drinking game, didn't he?" she said, her hands intertwining with his looped around her waist.

"You know he did," Edward said, leaning against her shoulder. "Bet it was truth or dare too."

"Skinny dipping," Bella laughed. "You remember how that was his dare every single time we played?"

"It still is," Edward said. "Watch."

Sure enough, a whooping Mike and squealing Jessica were coming down the dock, shedding clothes as they went before they both jumped feet first into the lake. Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper were right behind them, cheering them on as they broke the surface of the water.

"Oh," Edward shivered. "That's gotta be cold still. Mike's gonna have some serious shrinkage. Look at that, they're swimming for the platform. Em's upping his dares."

A movement on the edge of the woods caught Bella's eye and she tugged Edward's arm. "Edward, is that Eric? Who's he with?"

Edward stepped towards the telescope that stood to the side of the window and adjusted the focus. "It looks like it's that guy from the movie theater. The one in the hallway you were talking to."

Bella moved to his side. "Let me see." She peered through the lens. "It is him. Is he the guy that bought the Parson cabin? Why else would he be up here? And what's he doing with Er-"

Her voice died away as the man turned towards them and she could see his face in full. The moonlight highlighted the distorted crags and grotesque flesh there, and she gasped as he opened his mouth, rows of sharp fangs visible in a parody of a smile as he gestured for Eric to turn around.

Eric looked like himself, and then in a heartbeat looked just as monstrous as the other. And he was looking right at them.

Edward pulled the telescope away from her and swore as he glimpsed the pair below. The other man was casually tossing off his shirt, heading into the water and towards the unsuspecting couple playing and splashing, like a silent shark.

Bella glanced down and realized they weren't the only prey. Eric Yorkie was headed for the cabin.

\/ \/

"Bella, go into Mom and Dad's room. The gun chest is in there." She ran forward, racing down the steps. Guns, right. Whatever those things were, they needed weapons.

Edward was right behind her, pulling her with him into the room and twirling the combination on the huge cabinet sized chest. He yanked the door open and pulled out a shotgun and a box of shells. "Get in, Bella."

"Are you nuts?" she asked. He picked her up, kissed her, and shoved her into the cabinet, swinging the door behind her before she could react. "It's not airtight," he said. "Don't let anyone know you're in there unless you hear me come back." He paused, then spoke again, his voice choked. "I'm glad we didn't wait any longer, Bella. I'll be back soon."

She wanted to scream and flail, but a gun safe full of ammo didn't seen the smartest place for that kind of fit. She'd probably kill him when he came back though. Overprotective jerk. The cabinet was thick, and though she thought she heard a muffled scream outside, followed by the sound of a shotgun blast, she couldn't be certain it wasn't just her imagination. It seemed like hours passed before footsteps pounded up the cabin stairs.

"Where's Bella?" It was Alice. "Did he get her too?"

Her blood ran cold. Did they mean Eric? The other guy? And why wasn't Edward saying something?

"Edward must have made her hide." It was a voice she didn't recognize at first, and then she caught a faint hint of a drawl in his words. Jasper, Edward's roommate. "He wouldn't have let her go out. Boy's been pining about her all year. He's told me all about her.

She started to smile before his words sank in. Where was Edward? Why wasn't he with them?

"Maybe she's in the loft," Emmett said.

She couldn't stand it any longer. She started to yell, knocking against the sides of the cabinet, hoping they could hear her. Within a few minutes the dial turned, and she blinked against the sudden light of the four faces in front of her. Emmett. Alice. Rose. Jasper. Where were the others?

"What happened?" she asked.

"Bella, honey, come sit down over here," Alice directed, giving the others a look, directing them to let her talk. "This is going to sound crazy-"

"Eric Yorkie's some kind of monster, and there was another guy with him," Bella interrupted. "We saw them, from upstairs. The guy was going into the water, towards Jess and Mike, and Eric was coming this way. Edward shoved me in the gun cabinet and took off. Where is he?" The pale faces staring back at her made her want to hurl. "What happened to him?"

Jasper knelt down beside the bed. "Bella, that other man, he killed Mike and Jess. Caught'm in the water and I think at least it was over quick. Edward tried to shoot him with the gun, but it didn't have any effect on him. It was-" He shook his head. "Never seen anything like it. Then he disappeared. We ran and got back to the cabin when Yorkie came out and ambushed us. Edward shot him a couple of times, knocked him back so we could get towards the porch, and we thought if we got inside we'd be alright."

He stopped for a minute and Bella wished he'd stop. She could tell the worst was still to come. "Yorkie kept coming though, shoved the door open before we could lock it, and launched towards Edward. Then that other one showed up, but he just stood at the door and watched. Yorkie got hold of Edward and threw him through the door, but Em here had the bright idea to snap the kitchen broom in two and slam it right through Yorkie's heart."

Bella looked from Jasper's grave eyes to Alice's tear filled ones, to Emmett cradling Rose in his arms. "Are you trying to tell me that Eric Yorkie was a vampire? And that now another one has Edward?"

"I'm afraid so, Bella. And we've got to find a way to get him back."

\/ \/

Vampires were real. Not some Hollywood makeup effects, somehow gruesome and sexy all in one, but actual monsters who destroyed people, while hiding behind a human face.

Eric had been a vampire. That guy at the movies was a vampire. And Edward . . .

Bella lurched for the bathroom and leaned over the toilet, heaving, the half a beer from earlier coming up in a wash of bile. Alice knelt beside her, handing her a washcloth. Bella wiped at her mouth.

"I threw up too, outside," Alice said. "We'll get him back, Bella. There has to be a way."

She got to her feet slowly and followed Alice back into the bedroom. Bella leaned against the doorway, listening to the conversation.

"We have to track it," Emmett said.

Jasper shook his head. "It's not a deer, Emmett. We need to figure out more about it. That thing's strong and fast, faster than any of us. If we want to get Edward back alive, we have to figure out its weaknesses. We know that staking them will kill them, and that Eric came in and the other one didn't. So the invite thing must be true."

"Do you think sunlight will kill it? Or fire?" Alice asked, her voice quavering. "The sun's going to be up soon, just another hour or so."

Jasper put his arm around her. "Maybe so. The Parson cabin seems a good place to start. We saw lights over there, and that was the direction that the other one came from out of the woods. Guns don't seem to work all that well, so we might want to start sharpening up whatever wood we can find, and come daylight, head out." He glanced at the gun cabinet. "You don't have a crossbow in there, do you? Just guns?"

Crossbow. Her father has a crossbow. In his cabin. With wooden arrows. And last summer, when she'd come up with him, bored without the Cullens around, he'd taught her how to shoot it. Her stomach rolled again, but she took a deep breath and focused. She could do this, for Edward.

She finally tuned back in to what Jasper was saying.

"So we should all try to take a few minutes, rest if you can. Sunrise is at 5:45, in a little over an hour, so we'll head out just then."

She nodded like all the others, and then slipped away to the bedroom her bag was in. She and Alice usually shared, but she doubted her friend was leaving Jasper's side anytime soon. Which worked well for her. She needed to get to that crossbow so she could save Edward. And she couldn't wait until morning.

Her father's cabin was only a few hundred yards away through the woods and she had the key on her key ring. She looked out the bedroom window. It was still outside, the darkest part of the night blanketing the woods in its silence. There was a rustle, then the hoot of an owl as it flew out across the lake. That had to be a sign, didn't it? Weren't animals and birds supposed to be able to sense predators?

She eased on her running shoes, and crept towards the front door. There was blood there, whose she couldn't tell. Maybe Eric's. Or maybe Edward's. Stepping around it, she took a deep breath, stepped out on the porch, and started to run.

Her feet sounded loud, every footfall like a crack of thunder echoing and booming off the surrounding mountain tops. Should she run slower? Quieter? She was almost there, so she pressed on, her feet hitting the steps of the porch of her dad's small cabin, her hands shaking as she fumbled the keys, almost dropping them before she managed to slide the right one into the lock. Her dad had already been up here this season, and she uttered a silent thank you that he'd oiled the lock as the key turned smoothly. Yanking the door knob open, she crossed the threshold.

"So you made it."

His voice was the same, only deeper, richer, reaching into her chest and pulling at her insides to go to him. He was leaning against a tree at the edge of the yard, and she knew somehow that he'd been there the whole time, watching her flight, like a scared rabbit, her fumbles and panic. But he'd waited until she was inside before he spoke to her.

"Were you expecting me?" she asked, trying to stop her hands from shaking as she pulled the keys from the lock and stuck them back in her pocket.

He pushed away from the tree and walked towards her. "I was. I've been waiting on you a long time, Bella. It seemed wrong, to want someone the way I wanted you when you were still so young. But now, now you're not a little girl anymore, are you, Bella? All beautiful and ready to be taken. To be mine."

He was on the porch now, just the other side of the threshold and he raised his hand against the invisible barrier. "Do you want to be with me, Bella? I thought we'd never have the chance, that our brief moment was all we'd have, but if you'd just invite me in, we could be together. Forever."

"Edward." She choked out his name, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Did it hurt?"

His eyes flashed darker, a shade of crimson that made her step back, and he raised his arms again. "I won't lie to you, Bella. It did when he first bit. But I'd be gentle. So careful in sipping from you, and letting you take from me. It doesn't take long, and when it's over, you feel it, the power rushing through your veins. The hunger."

He leaned into the threshold, the same look she remembered from when he was younger, when he wanted his way. "I'm so hungry, Bella. You'll feed me, won't you? Just a little taste."

She watched him, the beautiful lost boy, nearly a man now, that had been her friend, her playmate, and tonight, almost her lover. She'd dreamed about him for so many years, silly little girl fantasies. But as he stood before her, his eyes fixed on hers, fangs growing from his mouth as he pleaded for her life, she realized that she loved Edward Cullen. The kind of love that could last a lifetime.

Or an eternity.

She raised her hand up to almost meet his, inches separating their fingertips. "Would you let me change first? I don't want these ripped jeans and dirty t-shirt to be the way I start forever.

He smiled, and she wondered if the fangs would be as sharp as they looked. "Of course," he said. "But hurry. The sun will be up soon."

"I'll be right back," she said.

Her dad's cabin was much smaller than the Cullens, only one story, with a couple of bedrooms at the back and the kitchen and den along the front. She stepped into the back hallway and pushed open the door to her room, opening the drawers until she found it. An old nightgown, faded to a near pale blue from multiple washings, tied with white ribbons over the shoulders. She hadn't worn it in years, and as she slipped it over her head, she realized that it was shorter than she remembered, barely brushing her knees.

She hesitated for a moment, then slipped her bra off, tossing it with the piles of other clothes on her bed. Now wasn't the time for shyness. She pulled the band from her ponytail and brushed it out, letting the long waves fall around her face and shoulders. She was almost ready. She rummaged in the closet and then straightened. It was now or never.

The sky was beginning to lighten, the deep dark of night receding as she emerged, unable to stop her heart from tripping faster as she heard Edward's inhale of breath.

"Bella, you look beautiful. Just as I always imagined. And now we can be together-"

Several things happened at once then. She pulled the miniature cross bow she'd held behind her back out and aimed it at his heart. Edward's face transformed from a smile to a snarl, and behind him, she saw the pale eyed man move towards the steps, his face shifting into the monster she'd seen earlier that night as he approached. So she did the only thing she could do. She launched herself out the door past Edward, hoping that her aim was true as she fired towards the monster she knew and away from the man she loved.

And then she passed out.

\/ \/

"Bella? Bella?" She was somewhere warm. Soft. She turned and snuggled towards the comforting sound, a rhythmic thudding under her ear.

A heartbeat.

"Love, wake up."

She opened her eyes, and stared into Edward's. "Am I dreaming?" she whispered.

"No," he replied.

"In heaven?" she asked.

"It feels a little bit like it to me, since I'm sure now you're my guardian angel, but no, not quite."

She glanced around, slowly coming to as she recognized her bedroom in the fishing cabin, her bed, her Edward holding her.

"You're not dead."

"Or undead, thanks to you." He gave her a soft kiss. "When you killed him, the one who bit me, I changed back. It was like waking up from a nightmare."

She couldn't help herself then, launching her body at his and covering his face with kisses. "I thought I'd lost you, when I'd just found you."

"You're stuck with me now," Edward grinned. "I'm not going anywhere." He pulled her tight against him. "I wasn't myself, Bella, but I wasn't lying about needing you."

"Forever though?" Bella asked.

Edward shook his head. "You remember that, huh? You know what you said, about not wanting to be stuck in the same place? I've grown up with you, and now I want to grow older with you. Not just stay in the same place." He brought her fingers to his lips and kissed them. "How about we just let forever start today?"

****THIS IS A CONTEST ENTRY. PLEASE READ THE ENTRIES AND VOTE FOR YOUR FAVORITE STORIES.****


End file.
